Shiver
by edluver333
Summary: The story from Matt's point of view. A songfic to "Shiver" by Coldplay. Mello/Matt yaoi, i.e. Well, more like shonen-ai...


**A/N-**** Yes, I know, a somewhat random post from the assumed-dead edluver333. I aplologize. And as you can see, I have taken a liking to Death Note in my absence. ;3 So, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER-** **Meh. If you think I own this... Well, let me tell you- Lay off it man. Crack is whack. Oh btw, "Shiver" by Coldplay IS NOT MINE. 'Kay?**

**WARNINGS-**** YAOI. DUH. MelloXMatt. 'Nuff said. Wait, not very explicit. Hence, the rating. Hm. Oh well! ;D**

_Italics- Matt's thoughts_

Regular- Current event

Underline- Song lyrics

And without further ado...

_**Shiver**_

_Mello... how long have I known you? Forever, it seems. I left the orphanage with you, remember? It's not like I could let you go alone. I had to protect you from the world... Heh, more like protect the world from you._

I looked at Mello as he entered the trashy apartment through the door, bar of chocolate in hand. His face wore the meanest scowl. "Er, hey Mells. What's up?" He made his way to the kitchen and scanned the fridge in vain. "Damn..." I heard him curse.

"Mello, I hacked into that-"

"Not now Matt." He interrupted before stalking off into the back room. I sighed.

So I look in your direction, but you pay me no attention

Do you?

I know you don't listen to me, 'cause you say you see straight through me

Don't you?

I lay awake and alone in our bedroom, staring into the infinite darkness. Still waiting for _him_... And when he came home two hours later, a bloody fucking mess, I sighed and went to find some sort of first-aid kit.

"What the Hell, Mells?"

He scowled at the ground. 'This is gonna leave such a huge scar' was all I could think as we finally lay down to sleep that night.

My mind was a blur when I awoke the next morning. Until I looked at the scarred angel laying next to me. When I came back with more first-aid, I gently shook him awake. He yawned and mummbled incoherently.

He sat up and I reached the damp gauze pad to his scabbed wound. Such a shame it had to interrupt his face as well...

"Leave it alone, dammit. I'm not a little girl."

I continued, frowning. "No."

But on and on

From the moment I wake, to the moment I sleep

I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me

I'll be waiting in line

Just to see if you care

_You got so damn busy with the Kira case..._

_I curse that damn Kira, and Near!_

We drove in silence. His wound was scarred now. He glared at the rode, gripping the wheel tightly. He was getting _me _nervous. I paused my game and blew a small string of smoke out the window.

"Mells? Seriously, dude, what's the deal?"

His glare deepened. "Just a bit _tense_. A lot going on, you know?" He seemed to grit unwillingly.

"Well... let me help. You don't gotta do it all alone." I said before taking another drag of my cigarette. He looked at me sharply for a second.

"You wanna help? Throw out that piece of shit and get over that fucking disgusting habbit of yours."

I looked from him to the cancer stick I now held away from me.

"...Seriously....?"

He turned his glare towards me and I hesitated a second longer before throwing it out the window.

"Done."

"Did you remember to get more chocolate?"

I smiled and nodded.

Oh...

Did you want mo to change?

Well I'd change for good

And I want you to know that you'll always get your way

I wanted to say

Yay...

I glanced at Mello in his sleevless, skin-tight leather attire and frowned. I quickly took off my furry vest and held it out to him. "Mells..."

He looked at me in flattered surprise for a split-second, but instantly arranged his face into a scowl.

"I told you... I'm not a little girl."

"Maybe not, but it's freezing out here." He looked at me with a weird expression.

" 'Maybe'...?"

I laughed, and I could see goose bumps form on his skin. "Stubborn..."

I barely thought before moving closer and wrapping my arms around his chilled form. Neither of us moved, and we sat in silence as beautiful porcelain flakes began to fall from the sky.

Don't you shiver

Shiver

Sing it loud and clear

I'll always be waiting for you

The blood dripped slowly, silkily down my abused arms.

"What the Hell am I doing...?" I hugged my knees to my chest and cried silently. "M-Mello..."

Later, I gathered my courage and approached him where he was sitting in his spot at the kitchen table, papers littering the area haphazardously.

"Mello."

He continued to shuffle through the unorginized disarray. "What?"

I backed away slightly, shaking my head.

"Help...." I whispered so quietly that I barely heard myself.

"Nothing." I announced so that he could hear.

So you know how much I need you

But you never even see me

Do you?

_Every day. Every day for al these years. _

_Are you blind? You'll never get rid of me. I'm..._

_You're my life, you dumbass..._

_Anything you want... You've already taken my heart, now take the rest of me. It's all I have to offer...._

But on and on

From the moment I wake

To the moment I sleep

I'll be there by your side

Just you try and stop me

I'll be waiting in line

Just to see if you care (If you care)

Oh...

Did you want me to change?

Well I'd change for good

And I want you to know

That you'll always get your way

I wanted to say yay...

Don't you shiver

Don't you shiver

Sing it loud and clear

I'll always be waiting for you

We walked out into the cold night air and selected a vehicle. He climbed onto that sleek motorcycle, and I slid ungracefully into the driver's seat of my beautiful red camaro.

"Mello, be careful."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not a little-..."

He cut himself off, sighing.

"You too, Matty."

I smiled at the name and closed my door.

"You better pray to the real God now, Kira."

Yeah I'll always be waiting for you

Yeah I'll always be waiting for you

Yeah I'll always be waiting for you (for you)

I will always be waiting

I threw the smoke bomb into the crowd, giving Mello a chance to slip in. The bodygaurds were after me in a second andI sped off like a madman.

I swerved carefully through the maze of streets and cars. They were right on my tail... but one more right turn, and I had ditched 'em.

...Or so I had (apparently) naively thought. The last turn had led me to staring down at least half a dozen Kira-supporting, gun-wielding, body gaurds in shiny black cars.

"Shit..."

I gripped the steering wheel tightly, then reluctantly slipped out of my car.

And it's you I see

But you don't see me

And it's you I hear

So loud and so clear

I sing it loud and clear

I'll always be waiting for you

I held up my hands in a deffensive manner, cigarette still dangling daintily from my slightly parted lips. "C'mon guys. Since when were the Japanese allowed to toat around such big guns anyway? Besides, you won't kill me. I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping, and you'll need to take me in for-"

I heard the guns roar in a sickeningly rhythmic way, piercing my flesh, and instegating an unbearable pain...

Pain, everywhere...

I barely had a chance to look down and see my own blood-covered body, though I knew I was finished.

It was over.

I fell limply to the ground, letting darkness take hold. My last thought was of him...

_Mello..._

So I look in your direction

But you pay me no attention

And you know how much I need you

But you never even see me

Do you...

**FIN.**

**TT_TT **

**Tragic...**

**Please review, good or bad.**

**Feedback does wonders for a writer, you know.**


End file.
